Young Blood
by Herpalerp
Summary: One shot The lowlands were peaceful before the war with Klipse. A look into before monsuno started. Just how many lives were affected?


A/N: I'm not sure where I was going with this one. It's mostly in response to my beta telling me I should write other stuff. It's not really fluffy, but it is kinda cute and tragic all at once. (and it's also my first time writing in 1st person narrative)

Enjoy?

* * *

Age 6

I can't believe I forgot to get the milk when I came home. That was the one thing mum asked me to do. Sure there's not much else do to out here in the lowlands, but I also can't help but run around as much as possible. Even though there's not a lot of other kids around, I like being free. There's something nice about being able to roam without caring, even if I just end up running along the streets.

I hope mum makes something good for dinner tonight.

When I get back, maybe I can call dad. He's supposed to come back before the end of the week. Work as usual, but I don't really care. It's nice having him at home. I don't got any siblings to play with, and the other kids are always off doing other stuff. Maybe when I get to go to school I can make some real friends.

Mum keeps talking about moving, not that we ever could. There's no place for us outside of the lowlands. I like it here. But it would be cool to meet new people. It gets boring around here sometimes.

Age 7

I'm supposed to be in school right now, but ever since these… Things have started showing up, people have to stay inside for long periods of time. I've never seen what they are. People talk on the streets about them being monsters. I think it's just people trying to scare everyone into leaving. There's no such thing as monsters.

I sneak outside anyway to play. Yesterday I got caught by mum, and she scolded me like there was no tomorrow. She gave me a smack around the ears that stuck like heck.

Dad would've agreed if he was here. He's always at work late. Some security job at a new lab that showed up. It's all brand new and spiffy. I walk around there sometimes to see, but there's hardly anything to look at. It's all secure and top secret-like. I bet that's where these so called monsters are.

Age 7.5

I saw something come out of the place! It looked real strange and glowy. I wanted to get a better look at it, but would get caught if I got closer. Mom already yelled at me for getting close the past few times, not that I'm ever caught.

It was weird. Maybe there are monsters out there.

There was also this guy there that I had never seen before. He was tall with a scary looking beard. He was talking to another guy who didn't look as scary, but both of them didn't look like they belonged in the lowlands.

I waited for them to leave, since I knew that is where dad was working. I asked him about those guys after he came back home, but he said he didn't know anything. He make a joke afterwards (I don't know why he thinks they're funny, but he thinks they're a riot), and laughed all the way home. I had to smile at that. His jokes can get on you after awhile.

But...

I think he's lying. I think he knows.

I want to know about the monsters.

Age 8

They're gone.

I can't believe they're gone.

I searched the whole town for days, even risking going out in the middle of the chaos. I couldn't find a single trace of mum or dad. Something exploded, and suddenly it was a whole war zone in the town. I didn't even get to see what we were running from. I had to hide. It was so loud...

There's no way they can be gone though.

If I wait long enough at home, maybe they'll come back for me. It's only been a week after all. Maybe they're hiding from the soldiers. There's been a lot of them, going through the streets and grabbing people. I never see where they go, but I also never see them again. The lady who ran the store across the street was taken the other day, and the guy from next door was grabbed today. I feel bad I couldn't do anything for them…. They were nice to me when this all started. The lady even gave me some water when I nearly collapsed on my third search.

But the soldiers have them now. It's not like they can get away...

...

It's not like I chose to be a coward.

It's not like I wanted to run away.

...

...

I just need to get stronger.

I need power.

Age 9

A few months ago, people in the city were rounded up. I don't know where most of them went, but I was sent to the orphanage. I didn't care. Staying at home was… It was lonely. I don't think mom and dad were ever coming back. Maybe they left as soon as they could. Maybe they thought I was smart enough to run away. Maybe they were waiting for me in another town.

Maybe...

...

I went to where the people were gathered in case they never left. I didn't see them.

But it's not like I expected to.

I've gone up and down the streets day and night. Know them like the back of my hand now.

If I ever get out of the orphanage, maybe I'll go back there and make a better life. It's not like I have much of a choice right now. Someday I'll get out of here.

Age 9.5

I hate it here.

Everyone's so sad. The older people mope around like someone's died. The other kids don't notice, but I do. All the other kids are off playing.

I wish I could be as carefree as them. Just a few months ago, I would've loved to be friends with them.

Or maybe it was years.

Everything's blended in so much I can't tell anymore.

Half the time I'm just in the room I share with the other kids. I'm supposed to be out running around, but I don't wanna. I'm supposed to be eating with them but I don't wanna. We hardly getting anything to eat, and what little we do tends to make people sick. And there's these walls that surround the place that make me feel confined. I just want to jump over them and leave, or bust through them and get back home...

Back to mom and her home cooking.

Back to dad and his jokes.

Back to the rest of the town.

...

...

I hate it here.

Age 10

A new batch of scrubs came today. It looks like another part of the lowlands was destroyed or overrun. I didn't really care. I gave up on trying to look for another way out to find out about the outside. The last time I did, I was sent to get punished...

They don't tolerate that kind of behavior they said.

I hate them for that. I tried to get out other ways, but every time I did, there was just no way for me to do it alone. Something's always just out of reach.

I gave up after a while. Can't even remember how many times I tried.

The owner of this place yelled at me so much. He kept saying it was "for my own good" that I stay here. That the outside is too dangerous. I doubt that.

...

...

One good thing that did come out of this was meeting a new friend. He's also from the lowlands. He seems like an okay guy. He tried to swindle me out of my bread, but he was kidding. I told him a joke and he laughed so hard that milk came out of his nose.

I think I'm going to like this guy.

Age 12

...

...

I can't leave.

I won't leave.

That… Thing that was out there.

They're not just monsters.

They're...

Age 12.5

We're going to leave tonight.

He could tell something was up with me. He could tell I've been moping around. He's always trying to cheer me up. He's a good guy like that.

And he's so determined. He's convinced he's found the way out. Maybe..

Once last try. Maybe this time with the two of us...

...

...

…

...

...

I couldn't do it...

It was so far. And the monsters on the outside… Everything the headmaster said was true. It really is dangerous on the outside.

I couldn't do it.

Was my parents killed by those… _things_?

I couldn't do it.

How many more are out there? I know it is bad in here… But… It could be so much worse on the outside...

I couldn't do it.

...

...

...

I'm sorry Dax.

I couldn't do it.

* * *

A/N: Alright, admittedly this started out cute and turned tragic. (I'm sorry!)

I'll try to make my other stories more lighthearted!


End file.
